Girls und Panzer : Machine to Gun
by Mas Dongo
Summary: Pria berkacamata itu kembali lagi! Dengan boncengan tim yang baru 6 bulan, kru disabilitas, dan baru 6 tank, mampu membabat habis tim gabungan Miho yang kembali datang dengan 30 tank! Ooarai akhirnya bisa direbut olehnya! Namun hanya satu yang disadari oleh kru keenam tank tersebut, promosi untuk pindah ke Sensha-dou University, ataukah kapal sekolah yang tak pernah mereka kenal?


_Just some kind of money_ , saya mencoba untuk membuat sebuah fanfic dari GuP yang saya _reborn_ lagi setelah saya sudah lama _despair_ dengan fandom terkutuk ini. Tokoh dan _universe_ masih sama dengan "Machine to Gun" yang mungkin ada yang pernah baca, masih berkutat pada gadis kecil bersurai _twintail_ kita. Oh ya, final pertandingan duel antar tank nasionalnya sedikit saya rubah sedikit lebih wajar dan masuk akal. Oke, _setting_ utama diambil setelah pertandingan Miho vs. Arisu, saya awali dari itu.

Oke, langsung saja ke ceritanya saja

* * *

 **Girls und Panzer : Machine to Gun**

 **Copyright : Wargaming (iya, kan?)  
**

 **Author : Мас Донго**

* * *

"...sehubungan dengan ini ditetapkan perubahan peraturan mengenai persyaratan dan penggunaan instrumen Sensha-dou, adakah ada tambahan dan pertanyaan dari hadirin?"

Mereka semua yang berada di sekumpulan meja-meja yang lebar yang ditata seperti meja parlemen kini terdiam. Masing-masing perwakilan di tiap meja berdiskusi kembali. Tidak seperti belasan menit yang lalu, ramai akan pendapat dan sanggahan. Tak lama, salah satu perwakilan dari kapal sekolah mulai berbicara "tidak". Kemudian, satu per satu yang lain juga mengatakan kata yang sama dengan yakin.

"Baiklah, dengan ini kami nyatakan bahwa perubahan peraturan mengenai persyaratan dan penggunaan instrumen Sensha-dou disetujui oleh semua pihak. Semua ketetapan yang terjadi bersifat mutlak dan tak dapat digagu-gugat. Sebelum saya mengetuk palu ini, akan saya bacakan ulang hasil dari rapat besar ini.

\- Penambahan pasal 4 ayat 3 mengenai ketentuan kendaraan tempur yang berisi, "Diperbolehkannya kendaraan tempur yang ada setelah 15 Agustus 1945 atau pasca-PD 2 dengan pembatasan maksimal teknologi generasi ketiga untuk dibawah 40 ton, dan teknologi generasi kedua untuk diatas 40 ton."

\- Penambahan pasal 7 ayat 8 mengenai tata cara pelaksanaan pertandingan sensha-dou yang berisi, "Kendaraan tempur pasca-PD 2 dibatasi jumlah penggunaannya dengan rasio 1:3."

\- Perubahan pasal 5 ayat 1 tentang perlengkapan dan kelengkapan tambahan yang digunakan yang berisi, "Perlengkapan dan kelengkapan tambahan yang digunakan telah dibuat sebelum tanggal 15 Agustus 1945." menjadi, "Perlengkapan dan kelengkapan yang digunakan telah dibuat selagi kendaraan tersebut beroperasi dalam dinas resmi."

\- Penambahan pasal 5 ayat 4 tentang aturan tambahan yang berisi, "Kendaraan tempur PD 2 yang diupgrade dengan perlengkapan dan kelengkapan tambahan yang ada setelah tanggal 15 Agustus 1945 yang merubah performa secara signifikan dianggap masuk kendaraan tempur pasca-PD 2."

\- Penambahan pasal 5A ayat 1 mengenai ketentuan penggunaan senjata diluar senjata kendaraan tempur berisi, "Yang dimaksud senjata diluar senjata kendaraan tempur adalah **segala jenis senjata yang dapat merusak kendaraan tempur lawan namun berada terpisah dari kendaraan tempur**."

\- Penambahan pasal 5A ayat 2 mengenai ketentuan penggunaan senjata diluar senjata kendaraan tempur berisi, "Dilarang menggunakan senjata diluar senjata kendaraan tempur yang dioperasikan secara langsung oleh peserta."

\- Penambahan pasal 5A ayat 3 mengenai ketentuan penggunaan senjata diluar senjata kendaraan tempur berisi, "Senjata diluar senjata kendaraan tempur tersebut telah dibuat selagi kendaraan tersebut beroperasi dalam dinas resmi."

\- Penambahan pasal 5A ayat 4 mengenai ketentuan penggunaan senjata diluar senjata kendaraan tempur berisi "Penggunaan senjata diluar senjata kendaraan tempur harus mendapatkan ijin dari pembina sensha-dou masing-masing sekolah dalam surat terlampir 1 lembar."

\- Penambahan pasal 10 ayat 3 mengenai modifikasi yang berisi, "Modifikasi yang perlu dilakukan untuk merubah bentuk fisik dan fisiologi kendaraan tempur harus dengan seijin dan diawasi secara ketat oleh dinas terkait."

Dengan berakhirnya pembacaan ini, maka kami, selaku panitia Rapat Besar Nasional _Sensha-dou_ menyatakan bahwa peraturan ini efektif berlaku mulai detik ini."

Wanita di meja mimbar itu mengambil palu berukuran cukup besar dari kayu jati yang dipelitur. Palu itu segera dipukulkan ke sebuah tatakan kayu bundar berbahan sama. Suaranya cukup keras hingga terdengar sampai ke belakang. Mungkin karena posisinya yang dekat dengan mikropon. Palu itu dipukul sebanyak 3 kali dengas tempo sangat lambat dan diakhiri suara benda tergeletak. Langsung saja semua hadirin yang ada berdiri dan menyambutnya dengan tepuk tangan yang meriah. Perdebatan mengenai ketetapan baru yang saling mereka lakukan berbuah pada kata mufakat, di hati semuanya terasa puas.

Dan di meja paling depan yang menghadap hadirin, tampak seorang pria dengan rambut hitam klimis dan kacamata bingkai tebal juga bertepuk tangan. Senyumnya tampak menyembunyikan sesuatu.

* * *

Final Turnamen Duel Antar Tank Nasional dimulai! Dimana pertandingan ini melibatkan 100 tank dari 72 tim yang berbeda, dari sekelas SMA hingga tentara diajak bertarung 1 lawan 1 untuk memperebutkan gelar tank dan kru terkuat di Jepang. Tidak seperti turnament Sensha-dou lain, hanya di pertandingan inilah, tank dari jaman WW1 sampai MBT generasi ketiga diperbolehkan mengikuti, dari yang beroda rantai sampai beroda ban bundar.

Kita langsung saja ke turnamennya. Pertandingan ini telah berjalan selama 1 jam dengan arena gurun pasir yang amat tinggi gunung pasirnya. Berbagai ledakan telah terjadi hingga penonton tak sabar. Saat tank lawannya menyadari akan keberadaannya, gadis yang ada di kursi _gunner_ itu melepaskan matanya dari teleskop pembidik.

"Kontak merah! Maju bro maju!"

Tank _M551 Sheridan_ berbelok ke arah kanan dan mulai bergerak di antara gunung pasir. Ledakan demi ledakan yang menerbangkan debu mengiringi pergerakannya. Kubahnya mulai berputar ke kiri.

 **— Girls und Panzer —**

 **M551 Sheridan (Amerika Serikat, 1969–1996)**

Tim : 007 Special Academy

 **Berat** : 15.2 ton

 **Panjang** : 6.3 m

 **Lebar** : 2.8 m

 **Tinggi** : 2.3 m

 **Kru** : 3

\- Komandan/gunner (Anastasia Vychlop Hayha)

\- Loader (Mayumi Akamaru)

\- Driver (Gabriella Rachella de Enclair)

* * *

 **Senjata Utama** :

\- M81E1 152 mm Gun/Launcher Laras Ulir 20 Peluru (HEAT, Canister, HE /\ 650 m/s semuanya /\ 347mm vertikal HEAT)  
\- 9 Rudal MGM-51 Shillelagh (HEAT /\ Maks 2 km /\ 462mm Baja vertikal)

 **Senjata Tambahan** :

\- 1× Senapan Mesin M2 12.7mm dengan 1,000 peluru  
\- 1× Senapan Mesin M73 7.62mm dengan 3,000 peluru

 **Mesin** : Detroit Diesel (General Motors) 6V53T, 6 silinder, diesel dengan turbo, 300 hp

 **Rasio Power/weight** : 19.7 hp / ton

 **Suspensi** : Torsion bar

 **Jarak** : 560 km

 **Kecepatan** :

\- 70 km/j Darat

\- 5.8 km/j Air

 **Armor** : Alumunium dan Baja Rol, 70mm - 19mm (Dianggap vertikal)

 **— Machine to Gun —**

Sementara itu tank Rusia itu mulai bergerak sepadan dengan Sheridan. Kondisi T-90 itu tampak porak-poranda diterjang berbagai peluru, namun ia masih tetap hidup saja. Kubahnya mengarah ke kanan. Kedua tank itu saling mengarahkan meriamnya satu sama lain. Komandan tank itu mulai mengarah sebentar meriamnya lalu mulai menekan tombol merah.

'DUUMMM!'

Meriam M81E1 mulai mengeluarkan pelurunya. Saking kuatnya recoil meriam, sisi kiri roda tank terangkat dan mulai tidak stabil.

Sementara itu peluru panah sebanyak ribuan dari peluru _canister_ menyebar dan menghantam tank musuh. Sebagian pelindung reaktif T-90 meledak melindungi tank itu dari serbuan shotgun panah.

"27 derajat ke arah kanan lalu setelah melewati gunung pasir, lurus bro!" perintah gunner seraya memandang monitor LCD yang ada di depannya

"In The Line," jawab gadis bersurai ponytail yang merupakan driver.

Tank mulai berbelok dan gaya sentrifugalnya membuat rantai rodanya itu kembali menapak tanah.

Tank musuh mulai menembakkan meriam nya untuk pertama kali namun hanya terkena gunung pasir nya saja. Sheridan mulai menambah kecepatannya hingga perlahan meninggalkan tank buatan rusia tersebut. Kubah meriam mereka kembali berputar menodong satu sama lain.

Tak berhenti sampai disitu, 2A46 gun milik T-90 yang memang memiliki kecepatan pengisian peluru yang jauh lebih cepat kembali melontarkan amunisi dan kali ini mengenai roda kiri tengah Sheridan berada. Peluru meledak hebat dan merusak roda tersebut sebagian armor tank ringan tersebut. Semburan _jet_ dan _slug_ hingga menembus tanah.

 **— Girls und Panzer —**

 **T-90A (Uni Soviet, 2004-Sekarang)**

Tim : Unit 1 15th Armored Division  


 **Berat** : 46.5 ton

 **Panjang** : 9.63 m

 **Lebar** : 3.78 m

 **Tinggi** : 2.2 m

 **Kru** : 3

\- Komandan (Grad)

\- Gunner (Koalitsiya)

\- Driver (Mariya)

* * *

 **Senjata Utama** :

\- 2A46M-5 125 mm Gun/Launcher Laras Halus 42 Peluru

(APFSDS, HEAT, HE /\ 1800 m/s APFSDS, 870 m/s HEAT dan HE /\ 250mm vertikal APFSDS dari 2 km, 354mm vertikal HEAT)

 **Senjata Tambahan** :

\- 1× Senapan Mesin Kord 12.7mm dengan 1,000 peluru  
\- 1× Senapan Mesin PKMT 7.62mm dengan 3,000 peluru

 **Mesin** : V-92S2, 12 silinder, diesel, 840 hp

 **Rasio Power/weight** : 20.4 hp / ton

 **Suspensi** : Torsion bar

 **Jarak** : 550 km

 **Kecepatan** : 60 km/j

 **Armor** : Komposit + Kontakt 5 ERA full

\- 960mm - 165mm vs. AP (Dianggap vertikal)

\- 1450mm - 290mm vs HEAT (Dianggap vertikal)

 **— Machine to Gun —**

"Duel MBT melawan tank ringan? Menjijikan. Bagaikan _juggernaut_ melawan penembak runduk. Dan kau seharusnya berpikir dua kali untuk melawan kami yang hanya modal tank ringan. _Circle turn_ bro!" kata sang komandan tank.

" _In the line_!"

Dengan gayanya yang bak orang tak pernah menyetir, tank itu mulai berbelok sedikit dan perlahan tapi pasti tank itu mulai merintangi tank musuh yang juga mulai mengarahkan meriamnya mengikuti arah tank tersebut.

Arah jam 2 dari haluan tank T-90, meriam 2A46 kembali mengeluarkan kilatan api dan sebuah sabot segera terlepas dari peluru panah dan peluru melucur 6200 km/jam menghancurkan roda penopang no. 3 dari depan sebelah kiri. Kekuatanmya masih cukup besar hingga tembus melubangi sisi roda no. 2 sebelah kanan. Guncangan sedang terus-menerus terasa di dalam tank Sheridan

"Sepertinya sedikit terjadi kerusakan pada bagian kaki-kaki, ah bodoh amat," komentarnya dan ia memencet tombol merah di joysticknya.

Kilatan peluru juga terjadi diikuti tank yang mulai menstabilkan diri sebelum terguling. Peluru HEAT mengenai bagian pelindung roda T-90 hingga hancur.

"Bocah! Tunnan Mayumi," komentarnya lagi dan tangannya memutar kenop ke tulisan "MISSILE" sementara orang yang ada di belakangnya memasukan sepucuk rudal Shielagh lalu menekan saklar ke "CLOSE".

Namun, autoloader T-90 jauh lebih cepat memasukan peluru APFSDS dan _main charge._ Penembak segera mengarahkan crosshair ke benda berwarna hitam tersebut ditengah guncangan hebat dan segera menekan tombol merah. Semburan pelurunya mampu membuat debu pasir yang tebal. Sayang, peluru tersebut hanya menyambar tripod senapan mesin M2 diatasnya serta palka atas hingga terlontar belasan meter diikuti ledakan hebat. Desingan suaranya hingga sampai ke dalam tank. Benar-benar terdengar memekakan telinga.

Breech berputar pelan lalu tertutup rapat. Belum selesai sampai disitu Mayumi menekan saklar lainnya ke posisi "READY" dan Gadis gunner itu segera menekan tombol merah dan rudal meluncur dari meriam. Ia perlahan menggerakan joystick hingga crosshairs tepat berada di tank musuh.

Tak lama kemudian rudal menghantam sisi samping tank musuh dan kembali meledak. Kali ini ledakan terjadi di bagian kubah dan asap dari pasir mengepul. Tank itu terlihat terdiam sementara di tengah kepulan asap tersebut.

"Bocah," ucap gadis itu seraya memainkan ikat rambut sebelah kanannya.

"Mayumi, siapkan Tunnan selanjutnya!"

Seorang perempuan satunya lagi dengan cekatan memasukan sebuah rudal kedalam breech lalu menekan saklar ke atas dan benda itu mulai berputar sebentar dan siap ditembakan.

"Aaee!"

Dan Sheridan itu telah lenyap dibalik gunung-gunung pasir.

Sementara kita ke tank T-90 tersebut. Di dalam kubahnya ada 2 orang kru yang semuanya perempuan. Mereka semua dalam posisi amburadul akibat ledakan rudal yang cukup hebat. Beberapa benda berserakan dan berjatuhan. Komandan tank tersebut yang memiliki tubuh yang agak mirip komandan Sheridan namun dengan surai terurai sebahu dan pakaian militer mulai _misuh_.

"Dasar tidak berguna! Bisa nembak tidak? Masa semuanya meleset!"

"Maaf! Mereka terlalu lincah!" jawab penembak tersebut menjerit malu.

"Tolong lah! Apa kata dunia kalau semua yang kita latih percuma! Kita kehilangannya. Bila kita diam terus di sini, kita akan mati. Namun, kita punya jejak mereka. Bergerak!"

Tank itu mulai bergerak ke arah kanan dan berjalan mendekati jejak itu. Lalu, T-90 menyusuri tank tersebut dengan kecepatan tinggi. Komandan tank tersebut membenarkan posisinya dan mengawasi sekitar. Cukup lama mereka mengawasi sekitar dari beberapa LCD kecil yang terpasang di atas. Cukup untuk memberikannya pandangan 360 derajat.

Namun, itu saja tidak cukup untuk mengetahui ada sebuah tank ringan yang tengah membidiknya. Satu kilometer lebih dari tempatnya berada

Gadis itu langsung memencet tombol merah yang ada di joystick dan segera mengarahkan bidikan ke tank. Rudal langsung meluncur dari meriam. Lingkaran merah terlihat dari bidikannya bergerak menuju titik bidik. Tank yang dibidiknya tiba-tiba mengeluarkan ledakan cukup hebat. Perempuan itu sedikit tersenyum. Tembakannya pasti sangat akurat mengenai samping hingga tank itu mengeluarkan bendera putih. Tetapi senyumnya mulai memudar melihat tank yang dibidiknya masih belum mengeluarkan bendera putih. Ia lupa beberapa ERA masih terpasang di sisi tank dan belum hancur semua.

"Dasar _Kotakt Five_ sialan! Masukan Rafale!"

Kontan saja mereka yang mendapati serangan rudal entah yang ke berapa langsung melihat dan mengawasi sekitar. Mereka beruntung masih punya perlindungan yang mampu menahannya dari rudal anti-tank. Akhirnya, komandan tank tersebut melihat seongok gundukan berwarna hitam di balik sebuah bukit pasir dengan periskop inframerahnya. Gundukan hitam itu tampak terlihat ada jejak panas berwarna merah. Ia langsung memerintahkan tank untuk berputar menghadapnya.

"Arah jam 9, berputar!"

Breech kembali berputar dan terbuka siap untuk untuk diisi. Perempuan bersurai pendek itu yang sudah bersiap langsung memasukan sebuah peluru HE lalu ditekan saklar ke posisi "CLOSE" hingga breech kembali berputar agak pelan dan tertutup. _Loader_ itu kembali menekan saklar lainnya ke posisi "SAFE". Gadis pirang itu bersamaan juga memutar kenop lainnya ke posisi "OFF".

"Aaeeeee!"

'DUUMMMM!'

Meriam M81E1 menyalak hebat hingga bagian sisi depan kembali terangkat beberapa cm. Peluru berdiameter 152mm meluncur dan menghantam bagian haluan tank musuh yang tengah berputar dan meledak. Merusak peralatan dan sensor di sekitarnya. Namun terlalu tebal untuk ditembus.

"Mundur bro! Flanker!" perintah gunner sekaligus komandan tersebut

Bersamaan dengan itu tank musuh juga terus berputar menuju mereka. Meriamnya menyalak hebat memuntahkan peluru HEAT berkecepatan 870 m/s. Sayang, karena Sheridan itu mundur ke belakang dan akan bersembunyi dibalik bukit, peluru itu hanya mengenai bagian tralis depan hingga menghancurkannya tanpa sisa, merusak sebagian armor tambahan, serta mengguncangkan isinya.

Mayumi menekan saklar ke bawah hingga breech kembali berputar pelan dan menampakan celah dan segera dimasukan peluru meriam berbentuk tabung tersebut. Guncangan akibat ledakan tadi terasa, namun ia tak goyah. Mayumi menekan saklar ke atas dan breech berputar balik. Sementara target langsung bergerak mendekat dan mengarahkan meriamnya ke arah mereka.

"AAAEEEEEE!"

"Maju 3 langkah Bro!"

Saat tank kembali menampakan diri, _gunner_ T-90 langsung menembakan pelurunya. Bersamaan dengan itu, shotgun anak panah kembali meluncur dari Sheridan.

'DUMMMMMBUUUMM!'

Kedua meriam kembali menyalak hebat. Peluru HEAT 12,5 cm dari tank T-90 berhadapan peluru sebar dari Sheridan. Jarak antar peluru mendekat drastis setiap mili detik. Ribuan anak panah yang ditembakan "menangkap" peluru 125mm dan langsung menciptakan ledakan hebat yang menciptakan debu setinggi 6 meter. Benar-benar hebat hingga seluruh penonton berdecak kagum.

"Hebat! bisanya terjadi seperti itu. Tunnan!" gumam gadis itu, " _f_ _allback brother_! _Fallback_!"

Tank itu langsung mundur dan berputar balik. Gadis bersurai panjang cokelat mendorong tuas kemudi kanan kembali. Kakinya segera menginjak gas. Tank itu segera kabur dari T-90 yang akan memberinya tembakan kematiannya bila ia tetap diam disana. Namun, karena beberapa serangan, kecepatannya tidak bisa sekencang tadi. Rodanya saja tinggal 3 yang masih utuh. Grad yang melihat hal itu sedikit berpikir.

"Driver, kejar mereka!"

Mesin diesel bersuara lebih keras. Rantai roda segera bergesekan dengan pasir menimbulkan debu yang berterbangan. Tank segera maju dengan cukup kencang mengejar mereka. Tak habis akal, gadis _twintail_ segera memutar kenop ke arah "COAX" lalu menekan tombol merah dan seketika senapan mesin M73 memuntahkan peluru dengan kecepatan 10 peluru per detik. Mencoba menghentikan mereka.

'Brbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbbrr'

'Panpangtangpanktank'

Sebagian pelindung reaktif langsung meledak dan melukai rantai roda oleh kilatan merah darinya. Dari situ, Grad lalu melihat keberadaaan Sheridan dibalik jejak debu yang diakibatkannya. Gunung pasir didepannya kembali menghalanginya walau sedikit.

"Hey! Ada rintangan di depan. Lakukan _Yastreb!_ "

"Namun, bukankah hal itu dilarang oleh komandan kita?" jawab _gunner_ tersebut.

"Lakukan saja!"

"B- baik!"

 _Gunner_ -nya segera menaruh kedua matanya di pembidik. T-90 menaikan kecepatannya menuju gunung pasir setinggi 1,2 meter tersebut. Kecepatan 49.2 km/jam mampu diraihnya saat menaiki rintangan tersebut. _Gunner_ itu segera menarik nafas dan tank seberat 46 ton itu segera meloncat terbang. Ya, benar-benar terbang! Hingga Anastasia sendiri terkejut melihat tank sebesar itu benar-benar lepas dari tanah. Segalanya terlihat melambat di mata Koalitsiya. Target terlihat sangatlah jelas dan kontras dengan warna hitam. Garis vertikal bidikannya tepat terarah ke tank tersebut. Saat garis vertikal itu turun dan titik bidiknya tepat ke arahnya, ia tinggal menekan tombol merahnya.

'DUUUUMMMM!'

T-90 kembali menyalak meluncurkan peluru APFSDS sambil terbang. Api sambarannya mampu mencapai tanah dan menimbulkan asap radial. Peluru berbentuk panah tersebut lepas dari bungkusnya dan meninggalkan jejak merah. Tak ada satu detik, peluru itu menuju tepat di unit roda rantai di sisi kanan. Peluru itu tidak menghantam rantainya, namun melewati celah antara rantai roda dan badan tank. Peluru itu langsung menembus bagian as ketiga roda utama tanpa perlu memutuskan rantai roda. Langsung saja semua as roda kanan patah dan tank itu langsung amblas ke kanan mengejutkan mereka bertiga.

"Sial!" umpat _gunner_ Sheridan tersebut

Ketiga roda yang lepas tadi langsung menumpuk di bagian belakang. Tiba-tiba rantai sisi kanan langsung macet dan membuat tank itu bergerak memutar mengarah kepadanya. _Gunner_ Sheridan itu segera teringat akan cara untuk menghancurkan tank dari atas. Baru 1 minggu ia mempelajari teknik ini dan peluangnya masih kurang. Namun, tak ada cara lain sekarang.

"Ayolah ini pasti berhasil," harapnya.

Ia melihat jarak tank itu sekitar 1201 meter dan terus berkurang. _Gambling_ harus dilakukannya sekarang dan ia harus meyakini hal itu. Tangannya mengarahkan titik bidik ke langit yang terlihat berawan abu-abu ditambah sedikit melafalkan rumus fisika. Tak lupa ia memutar kenop kembali ke tulisan "MISSILE" dan segera menekan tombol merah.

'BWOOZZZ...'

Rudal segera meluncur kencang dengan kecepatan mendekati supersonik. Rudal itu benar-benar meluncur ke atas seperti peluru howitzer. Beberapa detik kemudian batang kendali langsung didorong ke depan hingga meriam itu mengarah ke bawah. Itu membuat rudal tersebut juga ikut menukik ke bawah siap menghujam bagian atas kubah T-90. Tak hanya itu, T-90 yang berhenti untuk tembakan eksekusi terakhir kembali menembakan APFSDS dengan kecepatan diatas 1,8 km/s. Kali ini lebih akurat karena tank tak dalam posisi berjalan.

Apa yang diharapkannya ternyata berhasil, rudal tersebut tepat menembus bagian atas tank dengan sudut hampir tegak lurus. Tombak fluida segera mengenai sensor pendeteksi. Bersamaan dengan itu, peluru APFSDS menghantam bagian sambungan kubah dengan badan tank Sheridan dengan sangat keras hingga guncangan juga terasa tak kalah hebat bahkan hingga tank itu bergerak mundur. sebagian besar yang didalamnya langsung berjatuhan. Sama juga yang dialami T-90 Kedua tank saling membunuh satu sama lain. Tak lama setelah itu bendera putih keluar dari kedua tank.

Semua orang terkejut sekaligus terdiam sekarang. Tak menyangka mereka saling membunuh dengan cepat dan bersamaan. Juri juga tak kalah kaget, namun berusaha memutuskan siapa yang akan menang dalam turnamen ini. Penonton juga bingung bercampur khawatir karena bendera muncul juga secara bersamaan. Berat hati? Memang. Terkejut? Juga. Papan skor mencoret silang T-90 lalu gambar Sheridan disertai logo kapal sekolah 007 terlihat membesar dihiasi animasi kembang api. Itu cukup membuat semua kru tank Sheridan membeku di tempat untuk sementara. Tak hanya mereka, reaksi penonton juga tak kalah absurd ketika selisih perkenaan mereka hingga sekecil 0,0001501 detik saja.

"Kita menang bro. KITA MENANG! Bocah SLB gila menang!" teriak gunner seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Makan nasi!"

"AUOOUUOOO!"

Kedua temannya mengikuti dengan sangat ricuh. Tak menyangka mereka akan menang melawan tank MBT yang memiliki armor hingga 1 meter.

Sementara itu di bangku penonton orang-orang juga bersorak tak kalah keras dan penonton tak menyangka kalau tim yang hanya mengandalkan tank ringan tersebut ternyata memenangkan turnamen duel antar tank tingkat nasional. Ini benar-benar diluar akal sehat. Namun, dari performanya, mereka patut masuk menjadi juara. Gadis kecil berkuncir 2 tersebut segera keluar dari tank dan duduk diatas kubah seraya melambaikan tangan dengan gembira ke arah helikopter di langit dan diikuti kedua krunya. Terlihat di kaki kirinya ada alat bantu gerak berbahan metal.

* * *

"Aku mau pergi."

"Mau kemana, Mako?"

"Apapun yang penting jangan di sini."

"Kenapa pergi? Acara belum selesai."

"Aku bosan Yukari, entah kenapa aku menjadi malas menonton mereka bertarung, lama waktu bertarungnya sebentar, dan cara menghabisinya yang tak masuk akal dan penuh unsur keberuntungan. Jikalau komandan tank T-90 itu tak gegabah menyuruh berjalan sambil menembak pasti tembakannya kena. Lebih baik menantang mereka duel. Lagipula Miho dan Hana juga tidak diajak kesini, aku mau ke onsen," kata gadis bermata sayu seraya beranjak pergi dari tempat duduk.

"Eh… Mako tunggu!" kata gadis bersurai jahe seraya menyusul temannya.

"Hahh… akhirnya aku sendiri lagi," kata gadis bersurai pendek yang melipat kedua tangannya di atas sandaran kursi depan dan meletakkan dagunya disitu.

* * *

Oke, sekian dulu. Update selanjutnya tak mengenal _deadline_. Ada istilah tak _mudeng_? Tanya mbah google.

 _And_ , 2 tahun berselang, dari yang tadinya 120 menjadi lebih dari 200 lebih, fanfic GuP Indo masih "Machine to Gun"?! Dimana kalian semua para penulis Indo?! _Fuck off_ , waktunya menghapus fanfic itu dan mengganti yang baru.

Sedikit menarik nafas berat dan waktunya _shut-down_

* * *

 **Мас Донго 2017**


End file.
